This invention relates to methods and apparatus to enhance and increase the three dimensional ("3D") effects of three dimensional television systems, three dimensional motion pictures, and other display systems.
In my patent application Ser. No. 66,722 filed Aug. 25, 1970, I described a method for producing a three dimensional ("3D") image by the time domain alternation of stereoscopic images. In that application and application Ser. No. 308,209 filed Nov. 20, 1972, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, I also described a 3D television system that produces a 3D effect while maintaining compatibility with existing TV systems without requiring special glasses or other special viewer apparatus. In my patent application Ser. No. 06/547,897 I introduced the concept of global convergence and global convergence processing. In my application Ser. No. 06/613,790 I further disclosed computer based global convergence processing and its application to 3D motion pictures. These earlier applications discussed the theoretical basis for those inventions, and reference to them will provide more complete background information, some of which is also presented below.